Não quero perder nada
by BiA gRaNgEr
Summary: Songfic coma musica I Don't Want To Miss A Thing, um momento de reflexão de Tiago ou James


Não quero perder nada

Ela dormia docemente ao seu lado, sorrindo, um sorriso um tanto quanto melancólico, um tanto quanto feliz por outro lado. Um sonho, tudo aquilo era um sonho, e se dependesse dele sempre seria um.

Ela se mexeu incomoda na cama, sua grande barriga demonstrava o nono mês de gravidez, não acordara, apenas soltara um doce suspiro como se tivesse sonhando com algo bom, passando com um carinho materno sua mão pela sua gigantesca barriga.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme

**While you're far away and dreaming**

Enquanto você está longe e sonhando

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa entrega doce

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo

Aquilo era muito bom. Seus olhos se recusavam a fechar, ele se recusava a pegar no sono, ele nunca queria perder essa imagem, porque nem nos seus mais doces sonhos seria tão bom quanto na realidade. Por que ele sabia que ela sempre estaria ali, deitada ao seu lado.Ele não queria perder mais nada.

I don't wanna close my eyes

Não quero fechar meus olhos

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

Não quero pegar no sono

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

Porque eu perderia você, baby

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

E eu não quero perder nada

**'Cause even when I dream of you**

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

The sweetest dream will never do

O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

I'd still miss you, baby

E eu ainda perderia você, baby

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

E eu não quero perder nada

Se rendendo ao sono que acolhera Lily, se deita rendido. Escuta o coração dela batendo, como se fosse o seu, imagina qual lindo sonho ela deve estar tendo e se poderia ser com ele ao seu alcance.

Deitado ao seu lado, as lagrimas escorrem. Pensamentos lhe ocorrem: por quanto tempo ele conseguiria viver esse sonho? Por quanto tempo ele conseguiria esconder dela que o mais temido dos bruxos, os perseguia?

Beijando seus olhos, ele se lembra de tudo que viveram. Ele não quer perder nada disso.Ele quer ficar ali, para todo sempre.

**Laying close to you feeling your heart beating**

Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**

E imaginando o que você está sonhando

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos

I just wanna stay with you

Eu só quero ficar com você

**In this moment forever, forever and ever**

Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre

Ele não quer perder nada, mas sabe que algum dia todo sonho acaba, fica só nas lembranças.

Ele não quer perder os sorrisos, que nas horas que mais precisava estava ali para apoiar, que nos momentos de alegria não precisava de convites para chegar, e nas horas que mesmo dormindo sabendo que a olhava, sorria.

Ele não quer perder os beijos apaixonados, roubados, desejados. Não quer perder o doce gosto do mel de seus lábios. Ele só quer ficar ali, sentindo seu coração junto ao dela, sua respiração, seus resmungos incompreensíveis.

**I don't wanna miss one smile**

Não quero perder um sorriso

**I don't wanna miss one kiss**

Não quero perder um beijo

**Well, I just wanna be with you**

Bom, eu só quero ficar com você

Right here with you, just like this

Aqui com você, apenas assim

I just wanna hold you close

Eu só quero te abraçar forte

Feel your heart so close to mine

Sentir seu coração perto do meu

**And stay here in this moment**

E ficar aqui neste momento

**For all the rest of time**

Por todo o resto dos tempos

Ele queria apenas ficar ali, ele, ela e "o pequeno" . Para todo sempre, ao alcance de seus braços.

**N/a:** Oi pessoal, espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha song. Eu simplesmente adoro essa musica, e veio esse momento na cabeça do Tiago( ou James) e eu decidi escrever.

Pra quem não conhece essa musica se chama:** I Don't Want To Miss A Thing ( Eu não quero perder nada) do Aerosmith. **do filme Armagedon ( que por sinal é lindo, quem nunca assistiu esse filme, eu recomendo. Assistam, é bem emocionante)

Eu fico por aqui!

Beijos

**Bia GRaNgEr**


End file.
